


Metaphorical Tide

by Zarius



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: 3x19-Upside Down, F/M, Metaphore, Pen and Ink, That Kiss, Thunderbird 4, code, penelope and gordon endgame at last, thunderbird 2 submerged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: In the wake of his dream come true, Gordon's mind turns to food, or rather the words used to describe a meal, and wonders what other plans are in store this day (tag for 3x19 Upside Down)
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Metaphorical Tide

Penelope asked him if all that time spent in the infirmary had done something to his head.

Gordon has had crazier plans; he once risked being consumed by giant iguanas just to retrieve a spanner.

As questionable as his sanity got at the best and worst of times, he still had her vote of confidence.

The plan to hoist the ship up worked. Virgil risked his own T-Bird underwater to help bring the plan to full fruition, but the results were satisfactory.

Talk about getting one's fleet wet.

Afterwards, Gordon sat in the lounge area of Penelope's luxury yacht where she soon accompanied him, seated herself next to him, and conveyed to him how grateful she was for his company and that she hadn't had the proper chance to welcome him back to International Rescue after spending so much time recovering from his injuries.

Gordon could tell she was more impressed than usual, he was sort of taken aback by how confident he was in himself, never freezing up or stopping to second guess his plan when he put it into action, he just let it wash, and in doing so, this particular metaphorical tide swept them to shore.

"You have been missed Gordon Tracy" she uttered, her voice carrying with it a sensitivity that conveyed a sense of longing and a desire to do so much more than just talk.

They were to be interrupted however; of course they would be interrupted, by Parker and ships cook Stew, who had put together a pie.

"Well, everyone loves a bit of pie" said Penelope, initially walking away with Parker and Stew, leaving Gordon to pet the dog.

He wasn't prepared for what came next; he'd only ever been ready in his dreams.

Penelope returned to the room, took him by surprise and gently graced his lips with an impactful kiss that was, for the both of them, years in the making.

Shortly after the kiss, Gordon started picking apart every trace of the last few seconds, certain that he had been reading into what Penelope had said a little too closely.

"Well, everyone loves a bit of pie"

Was she talking in code?

Perhaps she had a plan that she was sticking to for later in the evening, and hoped that this metaphorical tide not just brought him to shore, but would sweep him up off his feet.


End file.
